


(I'll Keep You My) Dirty Little Secret

by TheaTheCat



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, a few OCs - Freeform, and maybe some smut, edd gets high, first fanfic yay!, i'll add tags as i go, kisses!, lesbian power, some lesbians too, this is probably crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaTheCat/pseuds/TheaTheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one night. One accident. One 'we were both too high to realize who we were screwing'. But at the same time it wasn't, and Kevin knew it.  Boy, Monday was going to be hell for both of them.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------<br/>High School AU where Kevin and Nazz used to date but are now more like siblings,  Nathan ships kevedd, and the Ed's are still (somewhat?) friends. Someone is running a tell tale blog that somehow knows EVERYTHING. They're all Juniors, except for Sarah and Jimmy, who are freshmen. Oh and Double D believe it or not gets high on accident. This is my first fanfic by the way, and I'd really appreciate any criticism you guys can give me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My first work yay! I'm new to writing on AO3 so if I mess up, please accept my apologizes or point it out to me. I really hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Peach Creek High, a place that literally smells like teen spirit. You have your everyday jocks, nerds, popular people, weirdos, stoners, and misfits. Then you have even more groups inside those groups, and everything gets complicated. But for now, lets just focus on one molecule group of teenagers: the Cul-De-Sac kids.  
All of them belong to different groups really. But they grew up with each other, therefore making them groupable. You might know some of them actually! Kevin Barr, the start of the baseball and football teams? The Ed’s, once a close group of friends but now just friends? Nazz, head cheerleader and stereotypical prom queen material? Or maybe even the Kanker sisters, who actually live in the trailer park, but are still close enough to these people that I can include them in here?  
Well, maybe you do. Now you may be wondering who I am. Sorry my dear readers, but I’m just here to spill the juice that I know is going around our school. This is a story about a guy...and another guy. I know, I know. Some of you are homophobic bastards that are probably going to scream at these people that they are going to Hell. But let me tell you, if you do, you’ll see a post on here all about you and your dirty little secrets, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut and eyes open. This is a story of truth.  
~~~~~~~  
5:43 am.  
Sleepy eyes open to darkness while ears hear the sounds of an alarm. Kevin groaned and flopped out of bed. His head felt like it was about to explode and his stomach felt like it had been churning last nights meal into a grotesque concoction. He had an hour to get to school.  
Across the street, Eddward Vincent was already up and fresh as a daisy. He wore white shirt under a dark green sweater vest, along with black skinny jeans and converse to make an okay outfit. he his his hair under his trademark black beanie, which had been permitted by his teacher to wear at school when he showed them what was under it in private. He was making breakfast, and planning to read the newspaper while he ate.  
Back to Kevin now, who was walking to the bathroom. In his nauseated state, he still managed to look as handsome as ever. He splashed his face with cold water and felt a bit better. He combed his messy scarlet hair out of his eyes and placed it neatly into a position he could put his red baseball hat on. Good enough, I guess.  
Neither one of these two knew what was going to happen in the next three days. Well, no one did. Except for maybe me. But that’s another story.  
Edd got a text from Marie Kanker, who as a child had a titanic crush on him, but as she matured realized he could be her first real friend (other than her sisters). Edd and Marie did “date” for two days though. Mostly because Edd felt bad no one would take her to the eighth grade formal, but that’s not pertinent. Present day they are best friends and constantly talk to each other.  
Marie texted him, trying to tease out who Edd’s new love interest was, for so rarely he had one. Edd still refused to tell, knowing the shock she’d have when she realized it was none other than Kevin Barr, who was now ready to go to school. Edd quickly ate his breakfast and grabbed his keys for his car.  
Kevin got on his motorcycle and rushed to the school, eager to talk to Nazz. Nazz is one of the sweetest girls you will ever meet (and probably one of the prettiest too). She’s head cheerleader and not afraid to call shit out about you. She’s badass, if you ask me.  
Anyways Kevin caught sight of Nazz and ran over to her. He had news to tell her.  
“Hey Nazz!” he ran. Nazz was talking to Nathan Goldberg at the moment, who was Kevin’s bro.  
“Hey Kev.” they said simultaneously.  
“Okay guys I need to tell you something, something very important that if you tell anyone, well you guys won’t...I trust you but... just don’t tell anyone okay?”  
“Okay...you feeling alright Kevin?” Nazz asked with a worried expression, pressing her hand to his forehead to check if it was feverish. Kevin nudged her off gently and assured her it was he was fine, yet still dragged his two cronies to a deserted area.  
“So what do you want to tell us?” Nat asked with slight suspicion. “have you been doing drugs? Your eyes look a little bloodshot...and puffy....wait have you been crying? What’s going on?” Nat noticed and suddenly became worried.  
“Umm...yeah..but I need to tell you guys something, and please don’t get mad,” he prepared himself for the blow, “I think- I think I might like…a guy.”  
Both of his friends looked at him in shock. Now if you knew Kevin, you’d know him for being your one guy friend who always was bringing some girl home, always with gallantry and kindness though. For him to like a guy…  
Nat was the first to speak.  
“Wait is this like a joke? Are you freaking serious?” he asked not in anger, but with hope his ship would soon be cannon (we all know Nathan Goldberg with his ships…).  
“Do I look like I’m joking?” Kevin replied with utmost seriousness.  
“I hope not!” Nat almost squealed. “Who is it?!”  
“I’m not sure I’m comfortable enough to tell you guys yet, it’s been a long and confusing way for me...and I’m not sure how you guys would react. Especially you.” he eyed Nat.  
“It’s okay Kevin, it’s a big shock for all of us...a big shock. But take all the time you like. We're always here for you, and you know that. We won’t tell a soul.” Nazz said with care and a tang of sadness. It was true she and Kevin were as close as siblings, but years before he was her first, and they thought they were meant to be. But unfortunately they felt a shift in each others affection, and pretty soon Kevin brought home a new girl every week in hopes to fix his broken heart. And Nazz rejected every guy she met. It was a pity and a sin until the two made up and became friends again.  
“Thanks guys, I’m just worried. I’m paranoid.”  
Meanwhile Edd and Marie entered through the back, near the art room and Marie’s locker. Marie filled her locker with all the art she drew, from masterpieces to small doodles. It was a sight for sore eyes.  
“So if you aren’t going to tell me….at least give me a hint!” Royal blue haired girl whined. Marie was a bit different from her two other sisters. She was a bit of a goth, but had dreams of doing things, not just end up like her parents.  
“Marie, I’ve explained to you, I’m not prepared to tell you who I fancy.”  
“Aw come on nerd, you know I wouldn’t tell a soul.” She leaned against her locker coolly. Her dark turquoise and black laced outfit was a bit revealing, but none less she looked stunning in it.  
“I know.” He left them in silence for a moment before he tried to change the subject.  
“So are we still planning on going bowling this Friday?”  
“Of course! Who else would I go with.” She gave him her quirky smile. He always liked her smile.


	2. Fall For You (literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Close to 50 reads already! A sharp chapter every now and then shouldn't kill me so, here's a small one. I promise to write a big when when I'm not busy. But thank you guys so much, and I hope you like this chapter *hugs all of you through the screen*.

Kevin sprinted to his locker as the bell signaling the end of the school day rang out. It was football season, and practice was getting longer, harder, and more intense. He had a reputation to keep up and a legacy to live up to...er well that’s what his dad always told him. Anyways, as he put his various items in his bag, he didn’t notice Edd stumbling by him being dragged by Marie. The scrawny teen tripped over Kevin in his hurry.  
“Ow!” he landed with a small cry. Kevin grunted, ready to punch whoever landed on him. Edd scrambled to his feet as Marie ran back to check if he was okay. When Kevin looked up to see who it was his anger faded and was replaced by embarrassment.  
“Edd are you okay?” Marie demanded with worry.  
“Don’t fret over me, Marie. I’m all right.” He said giving a small grin. He looked over to where he tripped only to see a red faced, tongue tied Kevin Barr.  
“My apologize Kevin, I should have watched where I was going.” He said softly, a blush creeping up his skin. Edd’s face softened as he met with Kevin’s sparkling emerald eyes. Marie did a double take and for that moment of silence you could hear her eyes widen with surprise.  
“I-its fine,” Kevin coughed “, just don’t let it happen again.” He said as he broke the eye contact.  
“Bye Kevin.” Marie said for Edd as she dragged him to her locker. Edd’s mouth had gone dry.  
Once they were finally in a secluded area Marie exclaimed what she had just witnessed.  
“Kevin?! Kevin Barr?! Holy- How could you have not told me this?! I didn’t know you liked guys! Like I was leaning towards Nazz as who you liked- but- but KEVIN?!” she struggled not to yell out of surprise.  
“Marie please do not be cross towards me.” Edd took shelter behind his books.  
“Oh, Edd I’m not mad.” She slowed, “I’m just surprised… and the way you guys looked at each other…”  
“Wait how’d he look at me?!” Edd asked nervously. Marie just laughed and patted his back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now, I bet all of you are wondering who I am, and how I know all of this stuff. Don't go pointing fingers just yet my dear readers, because this could just be the start of calamitous drama. Kevin and Edd- you know where to find me. So far I have- damn!- a hundred readers listening in on our love story. I guess it was a good idea to link this to the school website! I bet half of our girls are behind these screens, crying over how our dear Kevin isn't into girls. Some of you are asking why I'm doing this still. I just felt like everyone deserved to see. It is a juicy little secret, and a boring small little town. Why not spice things up a little? I mean what's the worst that could happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's short, but I promise something big next chapter. Love y'all <3


	3. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Big chapter, so I hope you like it- PLUS 80 READS!! Just a heads up, uses of drugs and alcoholic beverages, underage drinking, hardcore partying, and mentions of sexual content towards the end of this chapter. Thanks guys! I'll update soon. Love y'all! BTW Edd's outfit was inspired by Rev!Edd in case you guys wanted to know.

“Hey Kev, you alright?” Dane asked noticing Kevin was just a bit off. Dane is co-captain of the football team if you didn’t know (who doesn’t?). Kevin pulled off his football jersey as he answered in a tedious, “I’m fine.”, even though it was clearly obvious he had something-or someone- on his mind. Normally Kev had his game up an’ ready, not this pitiful site.  
“Dude seriously, you’re off. Are you high?” Dane brushed a hand threw his thick, curly, brown hair.  
“No I’m not! I’m just thinking about my grades…” he lied with ease, but Dane could see straight through his bullshit, but considering Kevin wasn’t opening up to any of Dane’s questions, decided to change the subject and lighten the atmosphere.  
“Anyways, tell me you’re going to Madie’s party Saturday?”  
Kevin shot him a face of ‘oh hell no’.  
“Dude!”  
“What!?”  
“You’re such a stiff.”  
“I have perfectly valid reasons not to go to that douche’s party.” Kevin defended himself.  
“Really? Babes and booze! How can you not want that!? Two weeks ago you were fine, and now?” Dane exclaimed. All eyes of the varsity football team landed on them.  
“I really don’t want to get high. And two, I’d rather not be high and forget a condom.” Kevin came up with perfectly valid reasons not to go. But then everyone else chimed in.  
“Come on man, Madie is cool!”  
“You don’t have to do either of those things, really.”  
And soon enough Kevin gave into the peer pressure. He was probably going to get wasted on Saturday. Great.

On the other side of town, Edd and Marie sat on Edd’s bed, talking about the events of the day. Suddenly, the subject of the party was brought up in yet another life.  
“Okay you’re going to hate me for this…” Marie started slowly, “my sister’s want me to be the Designated Driver at Madie’s party this weekend. They’re forcing me into it, and I really don’t want to go… So could you..?”  
Edd sighed and put his slender hands to his face. “You know I really do distain these ‘parties’, right?”  
“I know, I just rather not go alone. I’m afraid of them. They keep on saying I’m ‘destroying our family’, when really I’m just trying to keep us from sinking. And Lee keeps on giving me dirty looks every time we sit for meals...if you can consider them family meals even.” Marie started tearing up, slowly, and then all at once. Edd rolled over and hugged her. Marie and her sisters lost the connection they so strongly withheld a little after she and Edd became friends. Marie, being the youngest, suffered the most from it. She had dreams, and none of them took place in a small trailer shared between four people. Lee was against that though. Lee, being the oldest, wanted everyone to be there for Ma. May didn’t care, as long as she was high. But this isn’t the story I should be telling, just background information that got off track.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I vow nothing appaling will happen to you. You’re my best friend, and I’m with you until the end of the line. Just pick me up before you go, okay?” Edd assured her.

The days seemed to move too quickly, Wednesday to Thursday, Thursday to Friday, and finally Saturday, the day of the party, the day the story really starts. It started out as any normal boring Saturday; Edd read his college level biology textbooks, Kevin spent the day outside with Nat and Nazz.  
“So when are you going to tell us who the lucky dude is?” Nat asked before taking a sip of his drink. Nazz shifted in on the conversation and asked along with Nat after Kevin shook his head.  
“Kev, at least let us do 20 questions or give us a hint.” she pleaded. “I told you when I thought I was into Marie for a while.”  
“Wait, WHAT?” Nat shot up.  
“Oh shhhiiit. Nat sorry, I forgot you were here. If you tell anyone, I will murder you. Besides she’s straight.”  
“I know Nazz, but he’s really not who you think I’d go after.” Kevin sighed, ignoring his friends endless banter.  
“BUT I THOUGHT-” Nat started but was shut up with a slap from Nazz.  
“Listen, we don’t care who the hell it is, as long as you're happy. Now, can we start 20 questions or are we never going to figure you out.” Nazz let out a small laugh.  
“Fine, give me your worst. Yes and No’s only.” He pulled his hat a bit lower.  
By then end of the afternoon, they had asked ten elaborate questions and had gotten...somewhere. They were able to narrow it down to a small group of guys, and kevin knew that they were close to finding out who he was.  
Nat, who was reluctant to see his ship sink asked the question to blow all other candidates out of the water, “Does he wear a black beanie all the time?” he asked, practically squealing. By the flustered look on Kevin’s face, he knew he hit home. Nazz’s eyes widened and Nat started cheering and dancing like a drunken sailor.  
Now let’s go over to a different setting… Ed and eddy were banging on Edd’s door, interrupting his reading. Edd answered the door with slight annoyance. Eddy had always been a bit cruel to him as a kid, so when he got he chance, he left them little by little for Marie. He occasionally felt bad for it, wondering how he could possibly leave Ed, who was such a sweetheart when he wasn’t tricked into a scam, with Eddy, who was still only learning kindness.  
“Greetings, Eddy.” Edd said curtly.  
“Hi Double D! Are you goin’ to Madie’s party taday?” Ed asked in happy mood.  
“Hello, Ed! Well, yes I am, but only to help Marie handle her intoxicated sisters.”  
“Since when are you always helping Marie, anyways? She’s a Kanker…” Eddy added, a bit disgruntled. Lee had a knack for foiling Eddy’s plans after he rejected her in a most ever-hurtful way in freshman year. Needless to say, Lee and May were thrilled to hear Marie’s best friend was her childhood crush, and one of Eddy’s few cronies.  
“Eddy, she’s my friend. And why are you guys inquiring the party? Are you two going?” Edd responded in a calm manner.  
“Yeah, we are sockhead. We need you in for a scam.” Eddy narrowed his eyes.  
Edd sighed, “No Eddy, that chapter of my life is over. I’m happier just being Edd, no scams, no infamy.”  
“Okay, listen sockhead. I don’t want to work with you either but we need you.”  
“Eddy, no, my apologies.” Edd said as he shut the door swiftly. This was not going to end well. Eddy was enraged. What was the scam you asked? Well let’s just say someone *CoughcoughKevincough* spread a rumor Eddy had a 2 inch something…

 

Marie came by in the old truck the Kankers owned around 7:30. Edd had choose a more flattering outfit, figuring Kevin would be there. He wore dark skinny jeans, a red v-neck, and black converse. He threw on a black hoodie just in case. When he walked out, marie’s jaw dropped.  
“Damn, you cleaned up well. I saved you shotgun.” She smiled. Her sisters in the back just grimaced, eager to get high sooner rather than later. Madie’s- who you all pretty much know, I mean he literally knows everyone!- house was less than two blocks away, making the drive short and sweet. Lee and May practically jumped out of the car and into the party. Marie and Edd stayed in the car for a few minutes.  
“He would be a dumbass not to like you.” She said to him confidently.  
“No he wouldn't, he might just be straight.” Edd said with a hint of worry.  
“Oh stop worrying, you still might take somebody home.” she chuckled.  
They got out of the truck and made their way to the house, nearly a hundred yards away due to parking, but with the loudness music they might have just as well been in the living room. When they entered the semi-packed house, it wasn’t hard to see but very hard to hear. The football team was taking up the couch area, trying (more like forcing) to get Kevin to find a hot girl to sleep with that night. Edd spotted Kevin immediately. He saw Kevin trying to move away from his team, to get near Nat, who was flirting with anyone who could flirt. Nat wasn’t too distracted so he saw Edd and knew what he must to save his ship.  
Nat came by and dragged Kevin away from his friends without saying a word. Marie saw Nat as he practically dragged Kevin top them, and knew that they were both in the same boat, so she grabbed Edd’s and and nodded to Nat. The four came together in the kitchen, which was a bit quieter.  
“What a coincidence! Hello Nathan and Kevin!” Marie said with mock surprise. Edd already knew what she was up to and blushed a crimson red.  
“Oh hey Edd and Marie! We were just getting drinks. Want a beer or a coke?” Nat mocked back. Kevin was a bit confused before he too realized what his friend was doing. He just looked into Edd’s ocean blue eyes and tried to stay calm.  
“I’ll take a coke.” Edd said quietly.  
“Same, Nat.” Kevin said with a sexy smile. He had this. Nat gave them their cokes and made an excuse of a girl waiting for her dance. Marie whispered something into Edd’s ear before she left to watch over her dear sisters.  
“You’re going to be amazing, don’t freak out. I’ll try to find you in 2 hours at 10 o’clock. I’ll call you, keep it on vibrate. Don’t get drunk please. I know you wouldn’t. If anything keep note of your drink...I don’t want you hurt. I love you, have a fun time.” She softly spoke into Edd’s ear and pulled back with a smile. Kevin watched as she left to go in the yard.  
“First party?” he tried making small talk with Edd.  
“Yeah, just here to keep Marie sane.” Edd laughed. Kevin seemed so cool.  
“Heh, I was forced to come with the team. But hey at least I get to talk to you.” He smiled before realizing his last sentence was a flirt.  
“Yeah, I mean I thought I was going to be enclosed by the intoxicated.” he blushed softly. Kevin realized that maybe he did have a chance.  
“So would you like to dance?” Kevin asked, high on emotions from the guy in front of him. Edd set his coke down and said with utmost confidence, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask.” Both were taken aback from this, but Kevin found it a bit sexy as he pulled him out of the kitchen, drinks forgotten. Both knew they couldn’t stand too close though, and both knew they had to make this look like just-friends, especially it was just so tempting to dance a bit closer with every beat or flirt with every lyric coming out of the radio.  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, there was a rat. A rat with the name of Eddy. Eddy had a devious plan to ruin both Kevin, for the rumor, and Edd, for not helping him with the scam. He poured a thin, white powder into each of their drinks, along with two shots of whiskey. He knew exactly what was going to happen, and didn’t regret one bit of it, that dickhead.  
The song ended and the two went back to the kitchen to refresh themselves. Neither knew how to react to the emotions they felt for each other, so they filled the silence with small talk again, while an Eddy listened in.  
“You’re a lovely dancer, Kevin.” Edd smiled as the redhead blushed. Kevin had on a tight green sweat shirt with his red hat and blue jeans.  
“Thank you, Edd. I could say you did look pretty sexy out there.” he whispered in Edd’s ear, his lips curving in a smile. Edd was tempted to kiss him then and there, but knew it would be a bad idea. Instead he took a sip of his coke. He felt a sudden spark in his brain, something that was saying ‘do whatever the hell you want’. Before Edd could act, Kevin chugged his coke, feeling the same spark. Eddy was prepared to see the horrific end to what he had started. Edd took another sip of coke.  
The two were both clearly high in less than a minute. edd’s mind went foggy, and all he could focus on was Kevin. Kevin knew he was high, and this couldn’t possibly end well.  
Thats when Edd pushed his lips against Kevin’s, and Kevin pushed back.  
“I want you.” Edd whispered in a low, sexy voice. Eddy was practically dying of laughter because of how well his scheme worked. Now all he had to do was get a picture of the love birds…  
Edd and Kevin weren’t stopping. The kiss kept on getting more and more intense, until Kevin stopped and dragged Edd out of the party. The two did not remember anything of the night after that.  
They both awoke the next day with massive headaches in Kevin’s bed, stark naked if it weren’t for the blanket. Edd was the first to react.  
“What the Hell happened last night?!” He practically screamed, grasping his head in regret of it.  
“Dude stop yelling….I really don’t know. All I remember is…” Kevin suddenly came to the events of the night before. Edd did too.  
“I’m so sorry.” Kevin said, his voice scratched.  
“It’s okay, Kevin...I just can’t believe it. Someone must have spiked our drinks...and Marie!” Edd yelped running to his phone to call Marie, who was worried sick her best friend got murdered or worse…  
Kevin didn’t interject to Edd calling Marie. Maybe she could help sort things out. Kevin decided to call Nat, and see if he let his secret slip while he was high off the edge. The days following were going to be Hell.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello, dearest readers. You might hate me for this but I’m leaving you guys at a cliffhanger. Someone reported the link to this site...so until I figure out that someone and expose them, Kevin and Edd’s lovefest on hold. Plus they’re pissed at me and are going to probably kill me after this...but I’m doing this for a reason… you all just have to figure it out for yourselves though. Until then, my readers.


	4. Heartbreaks and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Very feels-worthy chapter, heads up. I HAVE SO MANY READS I LOVE YOU GUYS. But yeah, again, short chapter but I'm updating as quickly as I can. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you like this story, remember to bookmark and subscribe! Love you guys!!!~ TH

Hello, my lovely readers. So it turned out it was Eddward who dared to take my web link down. Next time sweetie, keep your IP address in your pants….can’t really punish you though, already telling the whole school about your sex life you know, hehe. But I will find away, Edd, don’t think you’re safe just yet, sockhead.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hello?” Marie’s scrached voice picked up on the third ring.   
“Marie?!” Edd was prepared to cry.  
“Edd?! Goddammit where the Hell are you?! I was terrified last night! I couldn’t find you and Lee and May and- and-” Marie gasped breaths through her sobs. “What happened?! Where are you?! I was s-supposed to keep you safe, I’m so fucking sorry.”  
Edd drew in a breath as he tried to recall all of the details, “Someone tainted our drinks and we became high. I remember…” Edd dropped to a whisper, “I kissed Kevin...he kissed me back and then we left. Then to summarize what probably happened last night, we woke up in his bed nude with hangovers.”  
“Oh shiiiit. Edd I’m so sorry. I should’ve held your guys’ drinks while you danced…”  
“You saw us dancing?”  
“Yeah, you two are great actors.” she said with sarcasm.   
“Oh great…”  
“Don’t worry about it. Listen you two need to talk. If you really think you guys, erm, did it last night, then you need to figure out if he’s been tested, if you guys used protection, and if he really meant it. I’ll call Nat and see if Kevin’s told him yet…”  
“He’s calling Kevin right now.”  
“Okay but I’m still calling him. Meanwhile you two. Talk. I’ll pick you up in 30 minutes, we’ll go get coffee and I’ll meet you at your house, okay?”   
“Okay. Goodbye Marie, I’m extremely apologetic that this happened.”  
“Don’t worry ‘bout it. See ya.” she whispered as she hung up and got out of her bed.   
Edd began to redress as Kevin talked to Nat. He heard figments of what Kevin whispered, but couldn’t make sense of them. Kevin got off the phone right as Edd pulled his shirt back on, noticing the purple marks across the chest. Kevin coughed and Edd turned to him. Kevin patted to a spot on the rather large bed and Edd sat next to him.   
“So…” Kevin almost started.  
“Did you really mean what you said last night?” Edd blurted out in panic.  
Kevin thought about it for a moment. Not because he didn’t like Edd but because of what Nat said. He told Dane he was in love with Edd right before they left. They know. He could possibly wish it all away, but at the same time, crush a heart. Two hearts really. He had always liked Edd in that sort of way- the cute smile and oh! how smart he is. But he had a reputation, and not everyone in Peach creek was as accepting as his friends, no most aren’t. And he needs these sports to get into college, to live a life, so he made his decision.  
With unseen effort he shook out a halfhearted, “No, I didn’t. I was high and on a dare by Nat.” And with that he could’ve sworn he heard a quiet sob, but when he looked over to Edd, there were no signs of tears.   
“Good, I felt the same way.” Edd blurted out, a tint of anger and sadness following the silence between them.   
“Were you at least tested?” Kevin asked, feeling an ache in his heart. “We did use a condom, found it across the floor. I’m clean.” he added morosely.  
“Yeah, I’m clean too. I’m just going to leave…” Edd started. Kevin wanted to stop him. He wanted to scream out “I LOVE YOU” but he was afraid, and he left himself in the dark. Edd left as he pulled his red hoodie on and slammed the door. He felt so many horrible emotions; Hey what do you expect? Kevin was Edd’s only love, and Kevin crushed his heart. Kevin wasn’t doing much better. As soon as Edd was out of the house, he collapsed into tears. He let everyone down, even if Dane did believe he was high, how was Kevin supposed to explain why he took Edd home?  
Edd winced as the brightness of day over swept his darkened eyes, giving him a pulse from the hangover. He quickly pulled his beanie over his eyes and ran across the street towards his empty house. He decided to make a breakfast. He wanted to call Marie and talk to her about what happened, but seeing she’d be there in ten minutes he decided to make his big greasy breakfast instead.   
Kevin stayed in bed. He felt hollow, emotionless, as if he was a tomb long forgotten in solitary. Nat’s number had a busy signal, and Nazz wasn’t picking up. He thought she had probably went home with someone. Who else was he to call? Dane? He’d probably scream out many homophobic phrases and tell him to delete his number before they could even greet one another. He didn’t want to watch television, it’d probably make his migraine worse. He was tempted to call Rolf, but they weren’t exactly close. Jonny was the same deal. Kevin was broken.  
Marie finally pulled up into Edd’s driveway, and entered in through the unlocked door. The house smelled of bacon, hashbrowns, and eggs, all with an extra hint of grease.   
Edd sat in his kitchen by the counter and was Marie enter through his hooded eyes. Marie practically jumped on him to give him a hug.  
“He said he was high on a dare.” Edd grimaced. Marie was ready to kill Kevin in the moment before she remembered her conversation with Nat. She needed to keep both of their friends safe.   
Okay lemme back up for a moment folks- almost everyone at our dumbass school is homophobic. And Jesus Fucking Christ would it kill you to just let people live their lives the way they want them for once?! I mean, what have we done to you? Had better sex than you?! Probably… but that's besides the point! I mean look at all the lessons I’m teaching you guys in this story, and y’all are obviously not fleeing like rats from my blog.  
Back to Marie though.  
“Well he’s an asshole then.” she hugged her sad friend a bit tighter, knowing Kevin made a half ass excuse, and that she and Nat would talk about it later.   
“But h-he was my asshole, only if for a night.” Edd started crying, leaning into the vulgar language and leaving his exquisite vocabulary. All Marie could do was hold him and listen. they didn’t go out for coffee that day.


	5. Marie's Night At The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie's night at the party. This isn't necessary to the plot but it's adorkable girlfriends and what happened at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, I know. Not Kevedd. But I really wanted to write this because I might add it to the plot later. Plus it's fluff and I really do hop you guys like this. Sorry if you don't like it though.~TH

I’m back, dear readers. This time Eddward I have your punishment. I thought for a while and then I had the brilliant idea: if I can’t hurt you, I can always hurt your friends. I’ve got some dirt on Marie, so here’s her night at the party. And Kevin, I apologize to bring Nazz in, but I’ve got a blog to run and readers to please.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Marie left the kitchen, hoping her sisters weren’t too far. May only went to her breaking point, resistant to peer pressure. Lee, though, is another story. If you’ve seen her at a party, you know what I mean. She goes until she blacks out. And Marie is in charge of keeping her somewhat sober. she was in the living room, about to head upstairs when out of the corner of her eye she saw Kevin and Edd dancing. She could tell they were trying to play it cool, but it was getting rough for them. She figured they were okay and rushed upstairs. At Madie’s parties the stoners always invaded the top floor, smoke and the smell of weed covering the halls. Marie covered her face as she searched for her sisters. People tried to catcall her, pet her even, but with one look everyone turned away.   
She finally came to a room packed to the brim. May and Lee were on the outskirts, making it easy to drag them by the ears out of there. Both sisters yelped as Marie skipped down the stairs.  
“What the hell, girls?! Listen the minute we let you go, you choose to get baked? What’s wrong with you? You’re supposed to be my older sisters, the people I look up to, not drag them out of this!” She flailed her arms dramatically, stressed by her sister’s stupid decision.   
“Marie you ain’t the one in charge of us.” Lee said angrily, her last words slurring together.  
“Well I wouldn’t have to be responsible if you guys would shape up!” Marie had to scream over music, which a lonely Nazz’s attention. Nazz was ditched by our star crossed lover, Kevin, and his best friend who was trying to get lucky that night. Nazz thought for a moment. I mean, it was Marie- who had been mean to her since she was a child. But she did hang around Edd, who could be the sweetest. She decided to check it out. What did she have to lose?  
Marie’s sisters left her, but not without many harsh comments.  
“Hey Marie, Edd ditched you?” she asked, hoping she didn’t make a bad decision.   
“Yeah. Did Kevin and Nat ditch you?” Marie took a moment before she coughed out an answer. Nazz could see her sisters upset her (the bitches they are at times, really.) and took her hand in a friendly manner.  
“You okay Marie? I saw what happened. I really do think you’re responsible, don’t let them get you down.” Nazz crooked a smile. Marie felt heat rising to her cheeks.  
“I’m all good now. Suppose you want to hang out?” Marie asked in her singsong way.  
“Yeah! Totally!” Nazz cheered, “Should we see what our two lovebirds are up to?” Nazz laughed.  
“We should, I hope they haven't gotten their asses in trouble.” Marie hid her worry as she took Nazz’s hand and led her to the kitchen. The boy’s weren’t on the dancefloor.   
A few people were getting drinks when they went in, but no Edd or Kevin. Marie frowned, eyes growing wide with worry. Nazz furrowed her eyebrows.   
“I have a bad feeling of their whereabouts.” Marie gulped. Nazz held her hand tighter. Marie seemed to have changed. She actually cared for the boys. And she didn’t want to get high. Nazz found it endearing.   
“Well maybe they went outside for air.” Nazz suggested. Marie smiled at Nazz as the headed outside. Marie started to pull out her cell.  
Outside was filled with a few groups of people talking, smoking, and making out. Marie, still holding hands with Nazz, Listened to the rings on her phone, and the inevitable put off to voicemail.  
“Greetings, you’ve reached Eddward Vincent’s mobile. I’m not at the phone at the moment, so feel free to leave me a message. Hopefully I’ll get to you soon. Goodbye.”   
“Edd, where the Hell are you and redhead? I told you not to leave without me. I’m with Nazz right now. Please, for Pete’s sake, call back.” Marie tried to keep calm.  
Nazz listened to Marie’s voice, This isn’t like you, Kev.  
“Well, I have no clue where they are.” Marie sighed in defeat as she sat on the cool pavement and let go of Nazz’s hand. Nazz sat down with her and gave her a hug. The blond’s shoulder lengle hair brushed Marie’s cheek.   
“Hey, Edd’s not an idiot. And Kevin wouldn’t let him get hurt. No matter what.” Nazz said wearily. Marie leaned into the hug, her cheeks growing warm again against Nazz’s head. After a few minutes they stood up, both a little cheered up by each other presents.   
“So do you want something to eat?” Nazz asked with hopes Marie would stay with her.   
“Sure.” Marie smiled, hoping not to leave her rather stunning new friend.   
They entered the kitchen again in search of food. Nazz found two apples and tossed one to Marie.  
“Heads up!” she said coyly. Marie caught the ruby red apple with grace and walked over to Nazz.   
“You know when I was little, Lee would always draw faces on our apples before we ate them.” she laughed fondly at the memories. SHe grabbed a knife and cut out a smiley face, the eyes as hearts, and showed it to Nazz.  
“Aww, that’s adorable.” Nazz laughed trying to imagine a toddler Marie, with her natural brown hair instead of her now regular royal blue.   
“I remember when my daddy took me apple picking when I was five and I found a cat.” Nazz laughed, remembering the orange tabby cat she picked up. Marie giggled and both shared the memories of their childhood until a noise went off from Marie’s phone. It was 11pm already!   
“Shoot, Nazz I’m sorry, I have drag my sisters back home.” Marie’s smile fell.  
“Um- That’s okay! Do you need help? I could possibly...go home with you?” Nazz said unconsciously as the words fell from her mouth.  
“You sure? I mean, they are real bitches when you stop hem from getting drunk of their asses.” Marie tried to laugh.  
“Marie, it’s no problem. Believe me, I’ve dealt with a drunk-and horny- Nat a few times. Plus I’d be alone here.” She smirked. Marie thought she was gorgeous.   
“Okay well let’s get them in the truck.” Marie said.  
The two girls were practically dragging the drunk Kanker sisters, specifically Lee, to the old truck. Nazz buckled May in with hesitation, while Marie fought with Lee to get in. Lee gave in after about ten minutes. After Marie buckled in, she asked Nazz again if she was sure she didn’t want to just drop her off at her house.  
“Actually, I planned on sleeping over at Kevin’s to hear all the juicy details. I mean I told my mom I was going to a sleepover.” Nazz started. Both of the sober girls burst out laughing. It was just unbelievable that everything happened.   
When they got to the trailer parks, and put Lee and May to bed, both girls sat on the couch, energy willed out of them.   
“So this is your trailer?” Nazz asked softly.  
“Yeah, wanna go outside? It’s cooler and we can actually talk.” Marie whispered back. The girls head out, the fall breeze giving them both chills. Marie got a blanket and they sat on the ground next to each other.  
“The stars are beautiful out here. I never knew that.” Nazz said with awe as she noticed the million stars above her. “It’s like I can see my whole universe.”  
“That’s the one thing I like about this place.” Marie whispered as she leaned in closer to Nazz.   
“Well it’s not my whole universe I guess....” Nazz said soothingly.  
“What’s missing?” Marie asked.  
“A very special person to help me make my way through it.” Nazz whispered.  
“I’ll be that person.” Marie blurted out after a while, her face now fully red.  
“I want you to be that person.” Nazz warmed as she drew closer to Marie. They'd only actually talked to each other that night, but Nazz already knew she liked Marie. Marie always had somewhat of a crush on Nazz, always the pretty, popular, smart girl.   
They finally touched noses and looked into each others eyes.  
“I love you.” Marie whispered as she kissed Nazz with gentleness. Nazz kissed back. Who cared what others thought about them, in that moment the world was a wonderful place, the stars twinkling like jewels, and the trailer park filled with a beautiful kind of silence. Nazz drew back for a breath and suddenly, Marie’s mind was back on the ground.  
“Nazz, what about the boys? We haven’t seen them all night. Oh my God what if they’re dead, or worse, raped or or..” Marie burst out as she started to panic. Nazz pulled her into another hug as both of them called Edd and Kevin many times.   
“I dunno, Marie. We’ll find them in the morning, I promise.” Nazz said slowly, leaning on marie’s shoulder, her tired eyes threatening to drop.  
“I hope so, we should get to bed, honey.” Marie smiled as she lifted her shorter girlfriend and went inside. She laid Nazz on her bed and crawled in, after taking off their shoes. They cuddled together as they began to drift into a swirl of dreams. That is, until Marie’s phone rang that morning. Nazz awoke and listened intently. The boys were at Kevin’s house, and they were in more trouble than they thought.   
“So do you want eggs for breakfast?” Marie offered with a smile as she got off the phone.


	6. Making Deals With The Devil

        Nat was at Kevin’s house around 12 because a) he stopped answering his texts an hour ago and b) he could not just leave his best friend in such a state of misery. What kind of friend would leave their friend alone, heartbroken, and hungover?

       Kevin hadn’t even moved from his bed. He was experiencing something far more painful than anything he’s ever had; heartbreak. Kevin may seem like Double D was just a small crush, but a crush is something you can brush off, or at least not be so blue about it. Kevin liked Edd since they were kids and just learning about the world. In middle school he’d kept that interest in him even though he felt the need to take the role off the smartass jock/ bully. He’d beet on the Ed’s but was careful with our fragile flower, knowing what he was. Edd never noted that until weeks ago though.

      If anything, Kevin took the greater damage in this mess. He lept off a cliff in hopes of being safe. Finally Nat arrived and rang the doorbell at least 5 times before Kevin put on some boxers and answered. Nat gasped at his appearance; bloodshot eyes from silent crying, chapped lips and messy bed hair.

     “I’m guessing nothing went well?”

     “His feelings were fake apparently...I really messed up…” Kevin croaked, his voice cracking. It killed Nat to see his friend this way.

      Meanwhile at Edd’s house, Edd was still crying while Marie comforted him. Edd had never had a crush on anyone, apart from silly childhood crushed that lasted for less than a month. She was tempted to kill Kevin, not only for hurting her Edd, but for making up a bullshit excuse to ‘save his reputation’. Edd had been crying for at least two hours now, so she lifted Edd up and asked sweetly if he wanted to do something. Edd managed to stutter out watch tv, so Marie put it on a sci-fi show she knew Edd loved- time travel, adventure, a bit of history and science as well. She got up and made hot chocolate too.

      Back at Kevin’s house, Nat was making Kevin eat something when the doorbell rang again and Nat left Kevin  to answer it. It was Nazz, who was worried sick about Kevin upon hearing the news from Maire.

     “Oh Kev, what happened?” she threw her arms around Kevin. Kevin finally managed to find his words again as he repeated the memory, struggling not to cry.

      “I can’t believe it...okay you are not okay, dude. Nat we need to cheer him up, better yet we need to explain this to Double D so they aren’t both heartbroken and stuff.” she stated.

     “I don’t know if we can Nazz...it’s sort of hard with the way things happened last night.” Nat uttered. Nat told Nazz about what Kevin said and how both Edd’s and Kevin’s futures might be screwed because of this.

     “It’s a fucked up world Nazz, people hate people for who they love based on some stupid book that really can’t prove a form of any god. It’s sick…” Nat voiced, “It’s a really stupid, stupid world.”

     “I know.” Nazz sadly whispered. Kevin sat listening now, wishing he could all go back to the moment where he screwed up...then he realized…

     “It wasn’t my fault!” He yelped making both his friends jump. “It wasn't my fault! Someone spiked our drinks! Guys, I can get my justice….I will kill the person who did it.” His demeanor changed. It changed something dark, frightening, murderous. Nat sat him back down and coaxed him from it, fortunately.

     “Hey there, hey- I want to maul the person who did this to death to death too, but we don’t know who was in the kitchen when you danced, I’m sorry.”

     “We can find out! We just...we have to figure out who was where. Wait, Nat did you see anyone go in or out of the kitchen when we danced? We were close to the doors...someone must’ve came out because no one was in there when we went back in.” Kevin questioned.

     Nat thought back on the party. He’d had one drink so he was pretty sober. Nat remembered them dancing and almost smiled at the cute memory. But then he did remember someone coming out of the kitchen. Someone with a sly smile. Someone who was…

    “It was Eddy.” Nat whispered in shock. He knew Kevin and Eddy always hated each other, but Eddy? Doing that to Edd? He couldn’t fathom it! Eddy and Edd always had a small dislike to each others, but Edd must’ve done something to Eddy to make that dislike turn to hate. He knew what was gonna happen.

     The room was silent. Nat expected Kevin to march over to Eddy’s house and murder him that second. Kevin just sat there. Nat knew it, Kevin has gone insane. Nazz’s eyes were wide, and both of the friends backed up, ready for the explosion.

     Instead Kevin started laughing, scaring his friends even more.

     “I hate him.” Kevin whispered at first. “I hate him. I hate him! I really freaking hate him!” his voice grew, laughing and crying. Eddy had always been an asshole to him, but this? Imagine if this was you: Finally accepting love only to be destroyed like paper in fire.

    “I’m sorry.” Kevin stopped laughing. “I don’t even know anymore. What am I supposed to do? Tell Double Dork I was lying even though he probably doesn’t care?”

   Nat and Nazz eyed each other before realizing they both knew what was happening across the street with Edd and Marie. Nazz widened her eyes to say ‘Tell him you asshole!’ Nat shook his head to reply with dismay, ‘We can’t, you know why. Edd and Kevin have bright futures, we aren’t gonna let them be screwed over by homophobes.’ Nazz just sighed and put her arms around Kevin. She suggested to watch one of his favorite movies to get his mind off it.

     Edd was already feeling a bit better, he was extremely lucky to have a friend like Marie. Soon enough it was dinner time and Marie had to go, leaving Edd alone (well, not totally alone. Jim the Cactus still resides in Edd’s room). Edd decided to work on an essay that was due at the end of the semester, which was ages away. What else was he supposed to do? Edd refused to cry again. Not after how hard Marie tried to keep him happy.

     Edd pushed through, writing the draft with force and emotion. By the end of the night the draft was finished. What was the essay for, you ask? English, the prompt was ‘Explain how romance drives forward plot in literature’. Yeah, how ironic.  

     Meanwhile Nat and Nazz were leavening Kevin to go home to their own families. Kevin let them go, knowing for tonight he’d be okay. Nazz promised to walk with him to school tomorrow, anyways. He was just blue. He knew it’d get better, but oh hell how he was wrong!

Monday

      Edd was awake before the sun, as always, getting prepared for the big day ahead of him. Blue polo, black tie, black jeans, blue converse.  He took slow breaths and a fast paced walk. Nothing will bring him down. It was the attitude to have for the shock he’d get today.

      Kevin woke up with the sun, groaning at remembering it was Monday. He threw on his cap, neon green sweatshirt and black basketball shorts. He ate a small breakfast and quickly made his way to Nazz’s. He probably was not going to be okay at the end of this notorious Monday….

      Edd was at school fifteen minutes early, putting his things in his locker and taking what he needed. That is, until Eddy slammed it shut.

    “Eddy! I do not appreciate you interfering with my items!” Edd snapped.

     “Yeah, yeah, Sockhead. Save it for later. How was the party on Friday?” Eddy asked mischievously.   

     “Eddy that is none of your business. Marie and I simply talked and took care of her sisters.” Edd lied.

     “Really? I didn’t see you there...well I might’ve.” Eddy said with mock remembering as he pulled out his phone and pulled up the photo he took in the closet and shoved it in Edd’s face. Edd almost screamed. It was Kevin and none other than himself kissing.

     “It was you! You tainted our drinks with your alcohol! You- you asshole!” Edd yelled with rage.   

     “That’s right! Now, don’t you see why it’s always better to be on my side.” Eddy sang smugly. Edd contemplated on strangling him right there. “Now, we wouldn’t want this to get out, would we? Well I’m making you and your dear Kevin a great deal!”

    “I’m not giving you anything. No, sir! I refuse. I’d rather live with hatred than make a deal with you.”

    “Okay, suit it yourself, I’ll make Kevin bail out all on his own...ah $1,000 dollars over one drunk kiss. It pays for this school to be homophobic, aye Sockhead?” Eddy mocked. Edd knew he was doing something wrong, making Kevin do all that on his own? He couldn’t do that to Kevin...even if his feelings were fake.

   “Fine, talk to us at lunch and we’ll compromise.”

    Eddy smiled evilly, Exactly as planned. Next stop on Eddy’s list was the boys’ locker room. As he pushed his way through the bigger guys, he prayed Kevin wasn’t in here. He snuck past more guys and reached Kevin’s locker. He snickered as he pulled out a photo of the kiss and wrote a special message on the back of it. He slipped it into Kevin’s locker and ran to first period just as the bell rang.

    While that happened, Kevin and Nat were lying to Dane about the events of the party. Dane understood and let Kevin off the hook.

     “Thank God he believed us.” Kevin sighed sadly. Kevin took all his effort trying not cry while saying he didn’t even like Edd as a friend. Nat saw his hurt and hugged him. The first bell rang and the two friends separated. He’d see Nat in gym anyways.

     Edd felt nauseous. Eddy spiked their drinks. Eddy took the photo. Eddy blackmailed them. Eddy was his childhood friend. Sure, they’d bicker over small things but how could it have gotten to the level of destroying someone’s reputation? Kevin he could understand...but just because he didn’t want to hurt someone?

     Lunch felt like years away from 3rd period, even though he only had to wait 90 minutes. Edd didn’t know what Kevin would say, what he’d do to Edd for kissing him. It was only a kiss, how did it end up like this?

      Across the building, Nat and Kevin were unlocking their gym lockers, both talking in hushed voices on how to convince the team more. Nat opened his first, getting changed quickly. When Kevin opened his, a photo fell out. Kevin picked it up and started hyperventilating.

_Kevin- Looks like you liked kissing Sockhead! And we all thought you were straight...HA! Meet us at lunch if you don’t want this leaked. No Homo, Eddy._

     Nat noticed and Kevin handed it to him. Nat cursed under his breath.

     “I swear I’m gonna rip his heart out, Kevin.”

     “What am I supposed to do?” Kevin asked worriedly.

     "We have lunch together, I’ll go with you. We need to hurry up though, so hide the photo in your bag and get changed.”

       Eddy waited in the back corner of the cafeteria for them to show up. He wondered how big of a deal he could work up, or if Kevin would just take his phone and run. Edd grabbed his lunch bag and slowly started down the hallway. He’d texted Marie the situation and she said she’d meet him there. He was worried she would punch Eddy. Kevin and Nat were the first to get to the cafeteria, both holding a look of murder on their faces. Eddy saw them and reorganized himself. Next came Marie, following Kevin’s red hair. Not far behind was Edd.

      They all took their seats, an angry look on each of their faces.

     “Gentlemen, and lady.” Eddy sneared, “We all know why you’re here and I’m prepared to make an offer to keep your guys’ dirty little secret safe.”

     “We have no secrets we were drunk, you dickhead!” Kevin clenched his fists, ready to destroy Eddy.

     “Yeah! I’m pretty sure we can get you in trouble legally for intoxicating two minors too!” Marie added.

     “You do realize if you do that, I can also out your sisters too.” Eddy said blantly.

     “They’d be taken to rehab and kick your ass, I don’t see a problem.” Marie said deadpanned.

     “May I also add, we shouldn’t have been so intoxicated if it was only alcohol, I suspect you put something else in there too!” Edd stepped up. Kevin looked over at him and almost smiled before he realized who they were sitting in front of.  Eddy started sweating. They’d got him there with the drugs.

    “There was nothing in there other than pure alcohol, I assure you.” Eddy lied. “And who’s going to believe you anyways? I mean, you have no proof other than this photo.”

     “Nazz and I looked for those two all night. We can confirm they went missing, and dude they can literally say, ‘yes I was drunk’. Spiking drinks are illegal too.” Marie smiled, knowing they now had the upper hand. At least, she thought they did.

     “I was in the closet before they were drunk, and I could just tell people about that.” Eddy finally dropped the bomb. Edd and Kevin blushed a tomato red and Eddy knew he had hit home.

     “Like anyone would believe you.” Nat scoffed.

     “Shut up, Nat! Here’s your offer: Pay me $500 dollars by the end of the week or the whole school will see the picture. It’s a special discount!” Eddy mocked.

      They all looked at each other, not knowing what their next move should be. Let’s face it: Marie was broke so she couldn’t help, Edd didn’t have a job because his parents always flooded him with chores, Nat was saving up to go to a college, and Kevin couldn’t let his dad know why he needed so much money. Eddy realized the look they all gave. It was the look parents give when they are poor and their child wants something important. He’d been given that look before. He decided to give them some slack.

      "Okay, you all have to help me with a big scam then. It’d better make me some cash though. That’s my final offer.” Eddy declared.

      “Deal.” they all agreed, not knowing what else to do. The lunch bell rang, and they all left with a sickly feeling in the pit of their stomachs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP 500 READS! I'm so sorry it's been so long. I got busy this summer. But it means so much that I have so many readers! I love all of you! Also I'm thinking of writing another fanfic with a different ship but I'm already writing this along with two other original works. One's on Wattpad too and I haven't updated in like forever. But I really hope I can update faster because I really do like writing this, and it means a lot people like it too. Until next time, lovelies- TH


End file.
